voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of Hazar's World
Plot Summary As Voltron stands upon the now liberated Planet Drule, Jeff wonders what Emperor Zeppo was thinking when he prioritized a war with the Galaxy Alliance over caring for his planet and people. Meanwhile, down below Hazar now leads the Drule people and asks for the help of the S.S. Explorer crew and Voltron to get the Drule people off the doomed planet. They Chancellor Mozak adds that they have only have a few hours left. Jeff orders Ginger to escort Mozak to evacuation but molten lava starts bursting through the ground of the dying world. The Alliance fleet lead by Newley and Hawkins do everything in their power to help. However, theirs a problem, they don't have enough ships to evacuate an entire planet. They do get word that reinforcements are on their way. Ginger and Mozak arrive and Mozak quickly collapses to his knees, begging for help. Women and children are transferred to safety first. Ginger heads off to update everyone as the Alliance Fleet heads back in. Back below, Jeff asks Hazar why their hadn't been any evacuation plan prepared ahead of time. Hazar explains that all the escape ships capable of such an evacuation were repurposed for the war. Rocky relays Hawkins orders and the team cooperate with Hazar to get the evacuation underway. The Voltron vehicles help shepherd the Drule people on their way. Sadly there is still no word on the reinforcements. Just as the Drule people make their way up to the surface. Newley relays word from Professor Page that they've collected information on a similar planet to Drule for re-colonization. And the reinforcements will have enough ships to take everyone. The Voltron Force starts leading people to the evacuation ships. While those who struggle along are helped, some men try and rush to be evacuated first. Fortunately Hazar steps in himself and calms them down. The quakes on the planets surface grow steadily worse and fights among the panicking Drules are getting worse. The Voltron Force try and keep the peace as best they can. Hawkins still has no word on the reinforcements and Page informs them there are only two hours left now. Commander Steele is leading the reinforcements but as they get closer they run into gravitational disturbances. As the transport shuttles are overfilled, everyone begins to look on in grim despondence. Krik and Cliff rush in on Hawkins, asking for orders for the increasingly unruly crowd. Newley calls in and orders lift-off. The mood on the Explorer is gloomy as they begin to leave. Jeff believes in the hardiness of the Drule people. That hey can survive a disaster like this, similar to their new Drule friends Zandu, and Antor were able to adapt and overcome their trails. Hawkins gets a call full of static from Steele, explaining the situation. Steele has a risky plan to get to Planet Drule, but he is confident he can make it in time. The surface of planet Drule starts sinking and the Explorer Fleet lifts off. Steele's fleet eventually arrives, much to everyone's relief. Hawkins orders the Voltron Force to launch to help finish evacuating the rest of Drule people to safely. The fleet departs soon after and Hazar announces that everyone should to look forward to their new lives, just as their old planet falls apart. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Jeff * Rocky * Chip * Wolo * Ginger * Cliff * Marvin * Cinda * Krik * Lisa Explorer crew * Hawkins * Newley * Hardware Drules * Commander Hazar * Chancellor Mozak * Dorma Galaxy Garrison on Earth Quotes Notes Notable Edits from the Original Armored Fleet Dairugger XV episode * The assassination of Emperor Zeppo was omitted from the Voltron version of the episode. Zeppo and Viceroy Throk were instead, said to have escaped. However, Zeppo's dead body can be seen sitting on the throne in the background during one of the scenes in the episode. * Hazar's Dairugger counterpart also dies in the uncut version of the episode, rather than escaping with the last of the Drule refuges. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Vehicle Force episodes